La bataille
by Saluzozette
Summary: La bataille faisait rage et nul n'aurait sût dire qu'il l'emportait. Les nains ? Les Orcs ? Fili lui-même l'ignorait. Il ne comptait plus les ennemis tombés sous ses coups et les blessures reçues. Seul lui importait Kili. Kili qui s'était un peu trop éloigné et avait échapper à sa vue...


**Hola ! Voilà un petit OS sortit de ma tête alors que j'étais en plein révisions (nan je ments, j'essaye de réviser mais j'y arrive pô . ) Bref, j'ai soudain eu l'envie irrépressible d'écrire et voilà ce que ça à donné. Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de la fin, mais je n'arrive pas à la remanier, désolés =/ Désolé aussi à ceux qui attendent la suite de mes fiction sur d'autres fandom, elle ne viendra pas tout de suite... Pardon pardon ! Pas frapper moi, moi gentille !**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS, c'est mon premier sur le Hobbit.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

.

La bataille faisait rage depuis longtemps déjà et nul n'aurait sût déterminer qui l'emportait. Tantôt les nains repoussaient les ennemis avec un courage et une volonté inébranlable, tantôt les Orcs semblaient redoubler d'ardeur et mettaient à mal les défenses des braves guerriers. Fili aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il se battait. Comment mesurer le temps au milieu de ce chaos ? Il avait même cessé de compter combien d'Orcs étaient tombés sous ses lames. Depuis un long moment déjà ses mouvements n'étaient plus que mécaniques, techniques apprises et réapprises sur le champ d'entraînement.

Au milieu de la cohue, le jeune prince ne réfléchissait plus, il n'en avait pas le temps. Il tournoyait, fendait, tranchait, frappait, inlassablement et sans interruption. S'il s'était arrêté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il aurait put se rendre compte à quel point ses muscles tremblaient d'épuisement. Mais une seconde de pause, c'était la mort. Or il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était l'héritier d'Erebor, Thorïn avait besoin de lui. Et Kili également. Kili qui s'était un peu trop éloignés lors d'une passe d'armes et avait échappé à la surveillance de son aîné, ayant presque entrainé la mort de celui-ci lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte.

S'il paraissait calme et impitoyable tandis qu'il fondait sur les Orcs, ne leur laissant pas l'ombre d'une chance, Fili était en réalité hors de lui. Qu'avait-il donc prit à son frère de s'éloigner ? En pleine bataille ! Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? S'il tombait sur plus fort que lui ? Après tout il s'agissait de son premier combat et même s'il s'était jeté dans la mêlé avec un hâte et une excitation presque malsaine, il n'en restait pas moins un jeune nain inexpérimenté. Et que dirait Thorïn s'il arrivait quelque chose à son neveu ? Le roi avait chargé Fili de garder un œil sur lui et il avait faillit. Lorsque tout serait terminé, la volée que se prendrait Kili serait mémorable.

Un instant déconcentré par cette idée, le prince ne vit pas arriver l'épée qu'il ne contra qu'in extremis. Le choc se propagea douloureusement dans sa main et son bras jusqu'à son épaule, les insensibilisant sur le coup. Un cri de rage franchit ses lèvres et d'une rotation rapide sur lui-même, il décapita le responsable de sa douleur. Encore quelque chose qu'il pourrait reprocher à son frère. S'il était resté auprès de lui, Fili n'aurait pas été si distrait.

La bataille dura encore longtemps. Le jeune nain vit nombre de ses compatriotes tomber sous les armes Orcs. Lui-même évita de peu la mort et ne s'en sortit que grâce à l'intervention salutaire de Dwalïn. Lorsqu'il ne rencontra enfin plus que du vide sous son épée, le prince se permit de regarder autour de lui. Tout n'étais que décombre. Les derniers ennemis fuyaient au hasard dans toutes les directions, poursuivit par les nains les plus vaillants ou les plus teigneux. Les autres guerriers imitaient le comportement de Fili, le décompte des blessés et des morts n'ayant pas encore commencé.

Les mains du prince tremblaient violemment. Tous ses muscles étaient secoués de spasmes et c'est par un effort de volonté surhumain qu'il parvenait à rester debout. Ses lames lui semblaient peser une tonne et son épaule le faisait affreusement souffrir. Cela s'ajoutait à la longue entaille qu'il avait sur la jambe et la balafre qu'un Orcs lui avait faite dans le dos, ainsi que de multiples contusions. Rien de véritablement grave, en somme. Fili prit tout juste le temps de récupérer avant de se mettre à la recherche de sa famille. Thorïn aurait sûrement besoin de lui pour rassembler les survivants et Kili n'échapperait pas plus longtemps à sa correction.

Malgré sa colère latente, Fili prit bien soin d'aider dès qu'il le pouvait. Il usa de sa force pour soulever une énorme carcasse afin de dégager un guerrier gravement blessé, s'arrêta pour bander la plaie d'un nain à peine plus âgé qu'Ori qui ne parvenait pas à atteindre sa blessure et transporta les cadavres de compagnons d'arme. Il compatit à la douleur, pleura devant la souffrance, salua le courage, mais ne tendait au fond qu'à un seul but, rejoindre son oncle et son frère.

Enfin le prince aperçut son Roi et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Comme toujours, Thorïn n'avait que de légères contusions. Malgré le sang qui maculait son visage et la poussière qui encrassait ses cheveux, jamais il n'avait eu une prestance si royale. Tous, autour de lui semblaient subjugués et seul Fili ne se laissa pas atteindre, trop habitué. C'était presque une façon d'être chez Thorïn. Le prince ne prêta donc pas attention au charisme de son oncle et accéléra le pas dans sa direction.

Lorsque Thorïn l'aperçut, son visage s'illumina. Il ouvrit les bras à Fili qui répondit à l'étreinte avec plaisir. Aucun mot ne fut dit sur les blessures de l'un et de l'autre. Elles étaient trop bénignes pour qu'on gaspille de la salive à s'en inquiéter.

« Content de te voir entier ! S'exclama le Roi en le serrant contre lui. Cette bataille fût une rude épreuve.

- Cela est vrai, nous avons perdus nombre de guerriers, répondit sombrement l'hériter.

- Ils ne seront pas morts pour rien Fili. Regarde, nous avons défendus nos foyers avec ardeur et courage, et grâce à eux qui se sont sacrifiés, nos enfants et nos femmes ne souffrirons pas du froid cet hiver, poussés sur les routes par ces satanés Orcs.

- Avez-vous réussit à atteindre Varr cette fois-ci ? »

Thorïn cracha par terre avec dégoût.

« Cette sale engeance ne s'est pas montré devant moi. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que le chef des Orcs était un couard. Cependant ne t'en fais pas, nous nous défendrons vaillamment jusqu'au bout et un jour je trancherais la gorge de Varr. L'heure viendra, il faut juste être patient.

- Mais combien de nains devrons-nous perdre chaque année pour défendre une terre qui n'est pas entièrement la notre ? »

Le visage de Thorïn s'assombrit au constat amer de Fili.

« Cette terre n'est pas la notre, c'est vrai. Les montagnes bleues sont hospitalières et giboyeuses, mais je n'oublie jamais que notre véritable foyer surpasse de beaucoup ces sombres grottes dans lesquelles nous vivons. Je n'oublies pas qu'en Erebor gît notre richesse, dont le centième seulement suffirait à nourrir et loger toute notre population pour une dizaine d'années.

- Alors qu'attendons nous, Thorïn, pour reprendre notre bien ? S'enflamma le prince.

- Nous la reprendrons, fils, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le jour viendra où tu monteras sur le trône de la montagne solitaire.

- Longtemps après vous, mon oncle, je le crois. »

Le sourire que le Roi adressa à son héritier fût sincère et chaleureux. Il gratifia son neveux d'une tape affectueuse dans le dos puis regarda autour de lui avec curiosité.

« Où est donc ton frère ? »

Le visage réjouit de Fili se mua en grimace de colère.

« Il doit être quelque part, à s'occuper des blessés. Je l'ai perdus de vue lors de la bataille. Je lui avais pourtant ordonné de ne pas s'éloigner ! »

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Thorïn partage son opinion, le prince eut la surprise de voir son oncle hocher la tête avec indulgence.

« Ne te souviens-tu pas de ta première bataille ? Ose me dire que tu n'avais pas perdu toute notion de ce qui t'entourait. Lors de mon premier combat, j'avais une telle rage de vaincre que je faillis, à plusieurs reprises, tuer des frères d'armes.

- Tout de même, marmonna Fili. Là c'est moi qu'il a bien faillit tuer à jouer les fugitifs.

- Tu le materne trop, rétorqua le Roi d'un ton moqueur. Ton frère est certes jeune et sans expérience, mais nous parlons tout de même de Kili.

- Il est bien meilleur à l'arc qu'à l'épée…

- Son niveau à l'épée reste plus qu'honorable. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est bien défendu et a tué bon nombre d'Orcs. De quoi nous rendre fiers tous les deux. »

Le prince n'avait pas besoin de hauts faits pour être fier de son frère. Sa loyauté et sa bravoure étaient déjà admirables. Mais Fili aurait tout de même préféré que son cadet ne se soit pas éloigné lors de sa première bataille. Il marmonna une vague réponse pour contenter le Roi, ce qui parut marcher.

« Bien. Si nous sommes d'accord, il est temps de s'occuper de nos morts. Trouve Kili et voyez où vous pouvez vous rendre utiles. Il faut que nos amis soient honorés avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Le prince accepta l'ordre d'un hochement de tête et s'éloigna. De multiples groupes s'étaient formés sur le champ de bataille, réunissant entre deux et six nains qui s'occupaient des corps avec une bonne volonté emplie de tristesse. Les pertes étaient grandes, et les blessés nombreux. Si le peuple de Durïn avait été un peuple de guerrier du temps du Roi Thror, la vie sédentaire dans les montagnes bleues en avait fait un peuple de marchands et d'artisans. Chaque nain savait se battre bien sûr, mais tous les hivers, lorsque des légions d'Orcs tentaient de prendre le contrôle de la région, leur revenait cruellement à l'esprit combien les soldats manquaient aux sujets de Thorïn.

Devant le cadavre d'un nain à peine plus jeune que lui, Fili sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne le connaissait pas mais cela aurait put être différent. Cela aurait put être un ami, un parent, une connaissance. L'hiver précédant, le seul fils de son oncle défunt était tombé sous les coups de l'ennemi. Il avait fallut de nombreux Orcs pour le faire plier et lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé, les adversaires avaient cruellement vengé les leurs sur sa dépouille. Kili avait beaucoup pleuré lorsqu'on avait ramené le corps à la maison. Avec le dernier membre de la famille de leur père mort, les deux princes n'avaient plus que Dis et Thorïn. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Kili avait montré tant d'empressement à aller se battre. Peut-être désirait-il venger cette famille paternelle qui leur avait été dérobé.

Fili eut beau chercher, il ne trouva pas son frère au sein des groupes qu'il aborda. Il croisa en revanche Ori qui proposa de l'accompagner. Le jeune nain, lointain cousin de Thorïn, était un ami cher aux deux prince et l'héritier fut heureux de le retrouver entier et apparemment sans blessures graves. C'était également la première fois qu'Ori posait les pieds sur un champ de bataille et il s'en était sortit honorablement. Beaucoup moins bien entrainé au combat que Fili et Kili, il se défendait cependant à la hache et, s'il prenait un jour la peine de remplacer son lance-pierre par une arme plus efficace, il se défendrait également très bien à l'arc. Le prince l'accueillit avec plaisir et continua d'aider ceux qu'il pouvait, sans oublier de chercher son cadet.

« Ne crois-tu pas qu'il puisse être blessé ? » S'inquiéta Ori au bout d'une longue demi-heure de déambulations.

Les combats avaient cessés depuis une soixantaine de minutes à présent, mais le champ de bataille était immense et Fili secoua négativement la tête.

« Il doit être en train de nous chercher lui aussi, ricana-t-il. À mon avis, il a déjà croisé Thorïn qui lui aura donné quelques tâches à accomplir. Nous devons nous tourner autours sans nous voir. »

Devant la mine peu convaincue de son ami, le prince sourit.

« Ne t'en fais donc pas pour lui, Ori ! Aidons plutôt ces guerriers à dégager les corps. »

Malgré son optimisme apparent, Fili sentit une pointe de colère teintée d'inquiétude naître en lui. Il l'écarta résolument en songeant à son oncle. Peut-être Thorïn avait-il raison lorsqu'il l'accusait d'être trop protecteur envers Kili. Après tout son frère était un excellent combattant malgré son inexpérience. Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Mieux valait se concentrer sur l'instant présent et apporter toute l'aide qu'il pouvait. Il finira bien par croiser Kili quelque part et alors gare à lui.

À une trentaine de pas des jeunes guerriers, cinq nains tentaient de soulever le cadavre d'un énorme Ouarg. Parmi eux, Fili reconnu Oïn, vieil ami de son oncle, et fut étonné par son teint cadavérique. Malgré leurs efforts conjugués, le Ouarg ne bougeaient pas.

« Laissez-nous vous aider ! » S'empressa de proposer Ori tandis que le prince s'attaquait à la tâche sans un mot.

À eux sept, ils parvinrent enfin à faire basculer l'énorme carcasse. Un nain gisait en dessous, mort. Dans un silence absolu, Oïn tomba à genoux et baissa la tête. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots silencieux.

« C'est Fraïn, son fils, murmura l'ami du prince d'une voix aussi triste qu'incrédule. Comment a-t-il put tomber ? Il se battait si bien… »

Fili garda le silence par respect, mais la mort du grand guerrier qu'avait été Fraïn le plongeait dans une angoisse terrible. Si même lui, pourtant soldat aguerrit, pouvait mourir, qu'en était-il de Kili ? Finalement son absence n'était-elle pas inquiétante ? Lorsque que le corps fut emporté, le prince se mit plus activement à la recherche de son cadet. Il n'était plus question de s'arrêter tous les vingt mètres à présent, il fallait retrouver Kili, et vite. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Ori posa une main sur son épaule. Sans même s'apercevoir qu'ils échangeaient les rôles qu'ils tenaient peu de temps auparavant, il entreprit de rassurer son prince.

« Je suis sûr que rien de grave n'est arrivé, assura-t-il avec conviction. Kili est brave et se bat à merveille. Regarde-moi, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville et je suis en vie.

- Sur le champ de bataille, la vie dépend à moitié de la chance, rétorqua Fili, citant une des phrases favorite de son oncle. Il a put arriver n'importe quoi… »

Un cri victorieux fit soudain bondir les deux nains. Non loin d'eux, un groupe s'était formé contre la falaise qui bordait le lieu du combat. Curieux malgré son inquiétude, le prince s'approcha.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Ori à un vieux nain.

À la vue de Fili, un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de celui-ci, qui s'écarta avec déférence.

« C'est Varr, mon prince ! Il est mort. Est-ce vous ou le Roi qui en êtes venus à bout ?

- Varr ? »

Avec empressement, l'héritier écarta les nains de son chemin et observa la carcasse du chef Orcs avec stupéfaction. Qui donc avait bien put le tuer ? Était-ce Dwalïn ? À la connaissance de Fili, seuls Dwalïn, Balïn, Thorïn et lui-même avaient assez d'expérience au combat pour espérer pouvoir venir à bout de ce terrible Orc. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de Thorïn puisqu'il avait dit ne pas avoir vu Varr durant la bataille. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus que Balïn car Fili l'avait aperçut après le combat et s'il avait abattu le chef ennemi, il n'aurait pas manqué de le faire savoir. Quant au prince lui-même, il avait été trop prit par la danse de ses lames pour seulement regarder qui il fauchait sur son passage. Cependant, si un Orc aussi énorme que Varr s'était montré devant lui, il l'aurait sans aucun doute remarqué. Mais qui l'avait tué dans ce cas ?

« Que quelqu'un courre prévenir le Roi, ordonna-t-il enfin, profondément perplexe.

- Il arrive mon prince, répondit un soldat. Bulkim était déjà partit l'avertir lorsque vous êtes arrivé. D'ailleurs les voilà qui reviennent. »

Avec respect, les nains s'écartèrent du chemin de Thorïn. Ori recula de plusieurs pas et se rangea avec ses compagnons. Le Roi rejoignit son neveu près du cadavre, suivit de Balïn.

« C'est bien lui ? Demanda-t-il à Fili en s'approchant.

- Aucun doute possible, mon oncle. Il s'agit bel et bien de Varr. »

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de Thorïn lorsqu'il regarda le visage de son ennemi pour confirmation et il se retourna vers son peuple, toutes dents dehors.

« Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ? Sans chef, les Orcs seront complètement égarés. Il faut que nous agissions avant qu'un nouveau combattant ne prenne la tête de leur armée. Agissons tant que nous pouvons les vaincre ! Et l'an prochain, il n'y aura plus de bataille ! Plus de bataille car il n'y aura plus d'Orcs dans les montages bleues ! »

Galvanisés par la tirade de leur Roi, les nains poussèrent un rugissement d'approbation. Fili lui-même sentit monter en lui l'envie terrible de massacrer ses ennemis. Peu lui importait qu'il puisse y avoir des femmes et des enfants parmi eux – si les Orcs avaient des femmes et des enfants. La seule chose qu'il comprenait était que sans Orcs, il n'y aurait plus de bataille, plus de morts. Son peuple pourrait enfin vivre en paix.

« Celui qui a vaincu Varr est un grand guerrier, reprit Thorïn d'une voix de centaure. Qu'il s'avance et il sera grandement honoré. »

N'importe qui à cet instant aurait put faire un pas et recevoir des éloges qu'il ne méritait pas. Mais les nains sont de nature honnête et nul ne bougea.

« Nous ignorons qui a tué Varr, Thorïn, répondit Fili en brisant le silence. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Dwalïn… »

Le guerrier secoua négativement la tête et le Roi parut perplexe. Il se retourna vers le cadavre et sembla réfléchir. De son côté, plus le prince observait la position de Varr, plus il la trouvait étrange. L'Orc avait le corps tordu dans une position peu naturelle, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, le visage crispé par la peur. Soudain une idée lui vint. Une idée ridicule mais qui pouvait cependant être plausible.

« Et s'il n'avait pas été tué ? Proposa-t-il avec incertitude.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Thorïn.

- Il se tenait peut-être là-haut, au sommet de la falaise. Et peut-être est-il tombé. Sa position me paraît étrange pour quelqu'un qui se serait fait tuer d'un coup d'épée. »

L'héritier ne s'attendait pas à ce que son idée soit accueillit avec naturel. Tout de même ! Si le chef Orc avait simplement chuté dans le vide, cela lui faisait une fin si ridicule qu'on aurait du mal à y croire. Fili avait presque envie d'en rire. Nul doute que Kili l'aurait fait. À la pensée de son frère, le prince pinça les lèvres. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il ignorait toujours où se trouvait son cadet. Il fallait vite en finir avec cette histoire pour qu'il puisse se remettre à sa recherche. Thorïn serait surmènent d'accord avec lui. Mais il fallait d'abord régler le mystère de la mort de Varr et pour cela comprendre comment il était mort. Au grand étonnement du prince, Balïn et Thorïn prirent très au sérieux sa supposition et parmi les plus vieux nains les entourant, plusieurs semblaient de son avis. Plus on vit, plus on voit des choses étrange semblait-il.

« Cela pourrait être une explication, acquiesça Balïn en s'approcha. Cependant si je ne m'abuse, ceci est bien un coup d'épée, continua-t-il en indiqua une longue estafilade sur le bras de Varr. Et elle est encore fraîche. J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

- Peut-être… »

D'un seul mouvement, tout le monde pivota vers Ori qui rougit violemment. Il était peu habitué à être sur le devant de la scène. Derrière lui, son frère Nori posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et Fili lui fit un sourire encourageant.

« Parle sans crainte, Ori, l'enjoignit Thorïn. Que penses-tu ?

- Et si… S'il s'était battu au sommet de la falaise et qu'il avait été poussé dans le vide par celui qui l'a vaincu ?

- Cela semble possible, acquiesça Balïn. Mais dans ce cas, qui est celui qui l'a tué ?

- Et bien… Se pourrait-il qu'il soit encore là-haut ? Demanda timidement le jeune nain.

- Quelqu'un est-il monté pour confirmer ? » Questionna Thorïn à la cantonade.

Comme personne ne répondit, il en déduit que non et se tourna vers son neveu.

« Vas donc vérifier Fili, mais prend garde, on ne sait pas qui peut être là-haut. Pendant ce temps, je rassemblerais les guerriers. Nous partirons dès demain à l'assaut des Orcs. »

L'héritier hocha la tête. Il aurait bien aimé prendre du repos après cette harassante bataille mais il savait que son oncle avait raison. Il fallait agir vite avant que leur ennemi ne reforme les rangs. Et puis il y avait toujours Kili à retrouver. Enfin, chaque chose en son temps.

« Veux-tu venir avec moi, Ori ? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Si vous le désirez, mon prince. » Répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant.

En public, le jeune nain prenait toujours soin de ne pas parler autrement à Fili et Kili que s'ils n'avaient pas plus de liens que deux princes avec un de leurs sujets, par mesure de précaution. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois seuls qu'il se permettait plus de familiarité. L'héritier ne prit donc pas garde à son ton pompeux et se lança à l'assaut de la falaise tandis que le groupe de curieux se dispersait. Chacun s'empresserait de porter le message de la mort de Varr et de la déroute des Orcs aux plus d'oreilles possible. Le soir même, nul doute qu'une importante troupe serait prête à se battre aux côtés du Roi Thorïn.

La falaise n'était pas abrupte. En vérité elle était même assez simple à escalader, pour peu que l'on ne souffre pas du vertige. Se basant sur la position de Varr, Fili déduisit sur quelle proéminence avait dût se tenir le chef Orc avant de chuter. Celle-ci se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres du sol et formait une sorte de plate-forme, juste sous le sommet de la paroi. Au-delà s'étendait un long plateau couvert de bruyère.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes aux deux nains pour parvenir sous la saillie mais c'est là que l'escalade se compliquait. Il leur fallut s'accrocher à la pierre horizontale à la seule force de leur bras et se hisser difficilement sur la plate-forme. Fili posait à peine un regard sur celle-ci qu'il faillit lâcher la racine à laquelle il s'agrippait et chuter trente mètres plus bas.

« Kili ! Hoqueta-t-il. Kili ! »

De sa position, il pouvait apercevoir le corps de son frère, étendu de tout son long sur le sol, et durant une minute de pure terreur, il vit la lame d'une épée plongée dans la chair tendre de sa gorge. L'énergie du désespoir hissa le prince sur la pierre avec une facilité déconcertante et lui donna même la force de tirer Ori à lui sans aucune difficulté avant de se précipiter près de son cadet. Ce fut alors qu'il comprit que la lame n'était pas plantée dans le cou de Kili, mais juste à côté. Un gémissement de soulagement autant que d'angoisse lui échappa alors qu'il tombait à genoux et tirait son frère contre lui.

« Kili, marmonna-t-il d'une voix nouée par l'angoisse. Kili, réponds…

- C'est Kili ?! S'écria Ori en le rejoignant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! »

Mais l'héritier était incapable de répondre. Il tenait son cadet contre sa poitrine, le front collé au sien et se balançait de façon machinale.

« Sois pas mort, murmurait-il d'une voix atone. Sois pas mort, sois pas mort.

- Fili, lâche-le, le supplia son ami. Il faut examiner ses blessures. »

Refusant d'écouter son ami, le prince serra plus fort le corps inerte contre lui. Cela devait arriver ! Il avait abaissé sa surveillance une seconde et Kili en avait profité pour disparaître. Comment était-il arrivé là, aucune idée, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était Varr qui était responsable de son état. Il valait mieux pour lui être déjà mort, se dit sombrement Fili, sinon il en aurait fait de la chair à pâté. Mais comment blâmer Varr ? Il était Orc, évidemment qu'il n'allait pas laisser un nain en vie s'il avait l'occasion de le tuer. Non, la faute lui incombait entièrement. Il était chargé de surveiller son frère. Il n'avait pas des centaines tâches, et veiller sur Kili était l'une des premières. Et voilà le résultat ? C'était uniquement de sa faute si son cadet s'était retrouvé entre les mains de l'Orc. Uniquement de sa faute.

« Fili ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Le cri soudain d'Ori éveilla le prince qui leva des yeux égarés sur son ami. Le jeune nain lui tenait les épaules et le fixait d'un air profondément inquiet.

« Ça va Fili, lui assura-t-il. Il est vivant. Gravement blessé mais vivant.

- Vivant, répéta bêtement le guerrier.

- Exactement, il lui faut des soins. Veux-tu rester ici pendant que je courre les chercher ? »

Sans un mot, Fili hocha la tête. Évidemment qu'il restait ici. Ce n'était pas alors qu'il venait de retrouver son frère qu'il allait le lâcher, surtout dans un tel état.

« Très bien, alors écoutes-moi. Kili a reçut un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Jusqu'à maintenant l'arme empêchait l'hémorragie mais lorsque tu l'as bougé, il est tombé. Il faut que tu endigues le sang avec ta main. Tu ne changes surtout pas de position tant que je ne suis pas revenus avec de l'aide. C'est clair ? »

L'urgence rendait Ori autoritaire mais Fili n'y prit pas garde. Au contraire il était heureux que son ami soit avec lui car seul il n'aurait été bon à rien. Il s'assit sur le sol et cala plus confortablement le dos de son frère contre son torse.

« C'est ça, acquiesça le guérisseur improvisé. Et avec ton autre main tu empêches sa tête de bouger. Il a aussi prit un mauvais coup dans le dos, je ne sais pas ce que ça peut lui faire. Je reviens le plus vite possible. »

Fili hocha la tête et regarda son ami entamer sa descente. Lorsqu'Ori eut disparut sous la plate-forme, il autorisa sa panique à prendre le dessus une demi-douzaine de secondes, pas une de plus. Ensuite il inspira profondément et serra son frère plus fort.

« Il ne faut pas que tu meurs Kili, tu m'entends ? Tu ne dois pas mourir, mère à besoin de toi. Thorïn et moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans mon casse-pied de frangin ? Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi Kili. »

Il continua de parler à son frère inanimé sans prendre vraiment garde au sens de ses phrases lorsque le jeune prince eut une soudaine inspiration et s'agita dans ses bras.

« Holà, doucement Kili ! S'exclama l'héritier qui n'osait y croire. Ne bouges pas trop, ça va aller.

- Fili… Murmura son cadet dans un souffle. C'est toi…

- Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ? Demanda l'aîné avec un sourire forcé.

- J'ai crû que tu… Suis-je mort ? »

La voix de Kili se fit brusquement très inquiète.

« Fili, suis-je mort ? Et toi, es-tu morts aussi ? Oh non, nous sommes morts ? Mais Thorïn ? Et mère ? Nous les avons laissé seuls ? »

L'inquiétude du nain blond fut à son comble quand il aperçut les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du plus jeune. Des larmes de tristesses mais aussi de résignation. Il resserra sa prise autour du blessé en prenant bien garde à ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure.

« Du calme Kili, du calme, le pria-t-il. Personne n'est mort, tout va bien. Nous ne sommes pas mort, ni toi, ni moi. Thorïn va bien, tout comme moi. Et toi tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu vas voir Kili, on va s'occuper de toi. Ori est partit chercher les secours. Tout va bien aller.

- Mais j'ai froid Fili… J'ai très froid…

- Non, ce n'est qu'un jeu de ton esprit. Tu n'as qu'une toute petite blessure, je t'assure. Tout va bien aller petit frère.

- En tout cas si tu es vivant c'est bien, murmura le blessé en fermant les yeux, un sourire rassuré sur le visage. Avec Varr mort, vous n'aurez plus à vous battre tous les hivers… »

Une illumination se fit alors dans l'esprit de Fili.

« C'est toi qui as tué Varr, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, estomaqué.

- Oui, répondit lentement Kili. On s'est battu ici et je l'ai poussé dans le vide. Mais il m'avait… Je ne sais pas… J'ai seulement froid… Je suis désolé Fili…

- Désolé de quoi ? S'inquiéta le blond qui craignait de plus en plus de perdre son frère. Tu as tué Varr, Kili, tu es un grand guerrier. Grâce à toi, notre oncle peut mener une attaque contre les Orcs et faire cesser cette guerre interminable. Il y aura la paix dans les montagnes bleues. Et tu en profiteras avec nous. Ta blessure est bénigne, il lui faut juste quelques soins. Rien de grave, je te le promets. Me crois-tu ? Kili ? »

Mais le prince s'était de nouveau évanoui. Fili posa son front contre la tempe de son frère et soupira douloureusement laissant quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Se fut le moment que choisit Ori pour revenir par le plateau, suivit de près par de nombreux médecins. Thorïn était également sur leurs talons.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Kili fut prit en charge. Le sourire qu'adressa le prince à son ami fut éblouissant de gratitude et celui-ci inclina simplement la tête, signifiant par là qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir. Thorïn s'approcha alors à grands pas.

« Ori, déclara-t-il en serrant le jeune nain contre lui. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Tu as sauvé la vie de Kili aujourd'hui. Tout l'or du monde ne pourrait rembourser cette dette.

- Kili est mon ami, murmura Ori en rougissant violemment. Je n'ai pas agis pour les honneurs, mais par affection…

- Il est humble, mon oncle, rétorqua Fili. Trop humble pour reconnaître qu'on lui doit quelque chose. Laissez-le se faire à l'idée. »

Thorïn hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur puis reporta un regard inquiet sur les médecins.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici, murmura-t-il avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix. Le responsable paierait cher d'avoir touché à mon neveu !

- Il a déjà payé, répondit Fili. Il est mort.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Varr. Kili se battait contre lui, ici, et au moment où l'Orc lui plantait son arme dans le ventre, il l'a poussé dans le vide. Kili a vaincu Varr. »

L'air abasourdis de ses vis-à-vis termina de convaincre Fili de la bravoure de son frère. Non, bravoure n'était pas le mot. Kili était un héros. Il avait vaincu le terrible ennemi de son peuple dès son premier combat alors même que son aîné et son oncle le tentait depuis plusieurs années. Kili avait enfin trouvé sa place.

Thorïn était le Roi des nains exilés d'Erebor, Fili était son héritier. Quant à Kili, il était le guerrier qui leur servirait d'appuis. À jamais.

.

* * *

**.**

**Voilà =) Alors verdict ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser des review, que je puisse m'améliorer !**

**À bientôt j'espère, et merci d'avoir lut !**


End file.
